saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galant
is a player and an Anti-Hero of Sword Art Online. He was among the 10000 players of SAO that were traped in the game. His former Guild was killed by Laughing Coffin and he was unfaily accused of killing them. Due to this he developed hatred towards them. He was freed once Kirito cleared SAO. He came back to New Aincrad to honor the memory of his friends and wife, killing the remaining members of Laughing Coffin and clearing the game. He helds the unique sword "Maximus Caliburn", which posees the hability «Dimachaerus», which allows the weapon to divide in two, there for the owner of the Sword can fight as a Dual Blades Player. Due to this he is known as "The Dimachaerus Knight". He is also known as "Lone Wolf", as he now plays as a solo player. Apearence Galant has dark blonde hair with one lock pointing out and blue eyes with a strong determinated gaze. He wears a long blue jacket with details in black and orange over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears brown and below his elbows and orange forearm protector with detals in black. He wears a right shoulder orange protector, that carrys a belt all over his chest. This belt carrys the sheath of his two swords. Out side a city he tends to show up with just one sword, to not drive atention, yet on dungeons, he carrys the two swords commonly. The lower part of his body carries a dark grey jean with a brow belt. On his back inside his jacket he carrys lots of kunais, for hunting and as an emergency weapon He also has orange protectors with black details on both legs. His boots are brown with an Orange circle on his ancle. On his right boot carries a knife as secondary weapon. Personality Galant is a Player of SAO with an undying friendship with his friends and undying love for his wife, Guinivere. Is usually depicted as being serious, calm; even in very dangerous situations. He belived that the power from the bond of his friends would give them the streght to overcome any situation and challenge. When Guild was killed by Laughing Coffin and he was unfaily sent to prison, he completly changed his personality. With just two goals in mind: clearing the game and his thrist for vengeance. Due to this, he became reckless and even violent, but still remains his good will and his serius personality. He also lost trust on himself, blaming himself for the lose of his friends. He hided this pain, with his belif "players should not gather themselves in a guild". Due to this, he became a Solo Player, rather than put any others in danger. Yet he would put his own life in risk to save others. When he met Kob (now the name of Kirito's guild, conformed by principal characters from the arcs), he would have an strange relatioship with them, discussions and alliances for common benefit. Slowly, he began to gain aceptance among the Guild, specialy towards Suguha, but he never wanted to join the guild. He also had a rivalry with Kirito, because the fight in the same level, thought they have fought alongside each other against bosses. Kirito sees Galants's potential as a leader and has asked him to become one numerous times, but Galant denied stating that he does not wish to be responsable for others lives, due he had aleady failed as one. Yet he still accompanies him and seems to become one of his closest allies and friends alongside Asuna, Klein, Agil, Leafa and Sinon. Of all his relationships, the one with Suguha is the most remarcable, who first thought he was an idiot. Slowly, she began to develop fellings for him. As for Galant, she cares about Suguha due to she remembered him of Guinivere, but inside of him there is and empty void that can never be filled, from a heart that once beated. History He was part of the first 10.000 players of SAO and was traped there with his friends. He managed to survive forming a Guild "The Royal Knights", himself as leader, with his firends and his wife (real life girlfriend). When they arrived to flor 50, they went on a mission based on rummors about a legendary sword named "Maximus Caliburn" on the dungeon. They decided to go but there they were ambushed by Laughing Coffin members, paralized his frieds and killed them. He managed to get up and killed the player that was torturing his wife, yet it was to late and she died in her arms. He later attacked Poh, swearing to avenge his friends but he was knocked out. Sudenly members of KoB arrived, but Laughing Coffin had dissapeared. Because he now he was a red player, they arrested Galant and sent him to the prison in the 1º floor. For this, he developed viseral harted towards the members of Laughing Coffin. He was freed once SAO was cleared by Kirito. When the Aincrad Castle came back, he returned to honor his dead friends. And wanted to clear the game and take revenge of the remaining Laughing Coffin members. His name, his story and his wish for vengeance became famous among the players of SAO, earnig the title of "Lone Wolf". Once they arrived to 50th floor, he went on the journey to find "Maximus Caliburn", and the sword became his principal weapon. He earned his last and his personal favorite ephitet, "The Dimachearus Knight", fot the abilty of his sword of dividing into two, fighing as a dual blades player. He had several encounters with KoB. Galant had heard about Kirito's achive of clearing SAO, liberating the remaining players form their virtual prison, including, yet he had not broken words with him, just stared to each other while partyng to defeat a Boss. They first conversation was on 55th, where Galant had an encounter in the city with and ex LC member, then chanllenged him to a Duel, yet Kirito interfered, due there were lots of people there, and someone could be hurted on even killed. Galant raged, telling Kirito to do not interfere. In the middle if the discussion the the ex-member of LC escaped. This raged Galant even more and he was about to attack Kirito, but Leafa interfered, telling him that he would have to kill her before touching Kirito. Galant was surprised by her appearence (due to she looked similar to his dead wife, Guinivere). Galant seath his sword and them, that he shall find him. Then run to look for the killer. Some Floors afterwards he saved Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth and Yui from an ambush of monsters, killing most of them (he found out that the ambush was planed by ex-Lauthing Coffin members). In the fight, Yui was pushed to a cliff by a monster, and started falling. Galant ran and jumped, he managed to grab Yui's arm and used the knife in his right boot, and drive it to the ground, peventing them both from the fall. He returned with Yui in his arms, Asuna thanked him with tears in her eyes. Galant looked around, yet he find no sing of Laughing Coffin becmoming very dissapointed and angered, punching the earth down his feet. Asuna told Galant that he was welcome in the Guild headquaters. Galant acepted, due to he was left out cristals and food. In the Headquaters, they gave him free food, crystals and healing potions. Afterwards Kirito went to thank him for his actions, and later told him that he needed someone to go to hunt with him. Galant acepted under the condition that he recived part of the meat. In the hunt they talked about they mutal stories: Kirito's happines and joy with his life and friends, while Galant's will and thirst for vengeance. Kirito told Galant that he had heard of his history and apoligized for stoping him. Galant did not accept his apology, yet told him that he afterwards killed that ex member of LC. Galant then told Kirito to hold the important people of the game close to him, and protect them with his life. (Kirito understood then Galant's pain). Galant told Kirito that he was scaring the animals awat, that he fair better alone. Kirito left. Galant went back during the evening, with several animals killed. Later, Leafa went to Galant's room (which was and empty room that nobody used) and thanked him for saving them and they had a conversation about Galant's story, and Leafa revealed her felling of not being part of the Guild, in which she asked if she could leave with him, but he refused. Leafa, dissapointed, left. He spent the rest day there, at night, he prepared to leave, yet in the giuld, the map they had made of the floor was gone. Kirito almost instantly blamed Galant who passed by. Galant called that he stole noghting, and told all of them to step aside and let him pass. They refused, forming a circle sorunding him. Galant tells Kirito that he always thought that he would send all the players in the guild to their death, and asked him if this was the day he would do it. Kirito replied that he was loyal, a quality Galant was infamiliar with. Galant, angered, ran towards him and pushing bouth of them towards the Central Hall of the Building. Every one in the guild was ready to attack Galant, but Kirito stoped them ,wanting to see Galant's true power( as Glant wanted to see the same). Kirito drew his two swords as Galant did the same, beginig an extremly tied battle and it was difficult to say who was the strongest of them two. Sinon, grabed one of her arrows and it seemed was about to shoot Galant in the back when she shoot Leafa, who had the map on her ropes (Leafa was wonded but still alive). Kirito apologized and let Galant leave, but before it, he asked if to Leafa if she stayed, she repond that she did. Galant told her that he shall mourn her passing and left the building. Abilities *'Lvl:97' *'HP: 19000' *'Main equipment:' **'Maximus Caliburn / Maximus Caliburn Twin Swords' **'Knife (placed on right boot)' **'Kunais ' **'Omega Graeves' **'Omega Manica' **'Aegis Coat' One Handed Sword/Dimachearus Skills *'Transcendent Sword' *'Stardust Explosion' *'Invisible Sword' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Starlight Saber' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Iron Fist' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Impact' *'Lightning Fist' Trivia *Galant apearence is based on myself, Spartacus and Yusei Fudo Category:SAO Player Category:Solo Player